Here Is The Place Where I Love You
by MexicAmerichick6
Summary: Hunger Games AU. Viktor and Yuuri had spent about three weeks there. Alone – staring into a small fire that was potted in a small hole, hearing the occasional bird flying above them. Yuuri wants to see his family again; but he doesn't want to be alone, he doesn't want to be without Viktor.


_As someone who's into both The Hunger Games and Yuri! On Ice, I knew I had to invest in this thing sooner or later, either writing or reading a fic. I chose writing. Why? Well, there aren't many of these around. XD_

* * *

I had spent about three weeks out there. Alone – staring into a small fire that was potted in a small hole, hearing the occasional bird above my head, and hoping tomorrow I'd get farther than the day before.

Right now, I am cold, partially nude with ice touching every part of my body.

"Do you think it got them?" I asked my partner. My voice sounded pathetic, my teeth chattering. My arms were clasped around my body, as my elbows sat on my thighs.

My partner – an older boy, the same one that was assigned to me as— nodded, biting his lips as he rubbed his own arms. My partner, Viktor, and I had plotted a way to destroy our enemies – just we'd be the only few left and have their supplies.

A half of their group had gone off for hunting, while the other half stayed behind. Quietly, I had set mines in front of them so if the gone half came back, they'd be blown to bits before they knew it. Viktor pulled a few arrows onto his string, shooting the sleeping half in the head.

Sadly, before we could even grab some of their supplies, an angry swarm of insects came for us.

We ran for days, Viktor's silver hair flowing in the wind as my heart pounded through my chest.

Our clothes became tattered along the way, forcing us to abandon them long before we landed on this square shaped box, which we were sitting upon. The way we sat, reminded me of the early days when Viktor and I talked about our lives away from this murderous prison.

I would always remember what he said – _"I can't stand being near him… once this is over – I'll disappear forever from his sight."_

" _How?"_ I asked him.

" _I'll just savor this time away from him as I think."_ I could remember him leaning closer into my face, his hands on my knees.

Just when I could cup my hands together so I could warm myself, a voice boomed through the air.

"Attention remaining two competitors – we are proud to pronounce you as winners of the Games. We kindly ask you to report to the plain cliffs so you shall be retrieved and returned home." The voice then disappeared like a bird flying into a room and flying right out after.

As ice folded on my forehead, I looked to Viktor. "Do you think it's us?" I hoped it was. I wanted to hug my mother again; I wanted to play chess with my father again; I wanted to watch TV with my sister again.

He had an almost perplexed look on his face. Not one as if he found a solution to a problem, more of one where he didn't want something.

"No… no… I can't go back to him," Viktor looked at me, his sapphires looking desperate and as if they could just burst their dams open.

I found myself grabbing his arms, shaking them around. While I wrapped my arms around him, I couldn't tell what I said to him, but he looked like he was persuaded out of doing something that was very harsh after. A few hours later, we walked through a field short of grasses and small flowers, me watching his silver ponytail mesh on his back. I touched my own hair – it was mangled and looked like it needed a high layer of shampoo.

We stopped just as our feet touched a few small rocks. I was scraping some of the residue off my feet, watching Viktor look at the horizon. There looked like large, stone gap, with another sheet of grass on the other end. It looked like something out of a child's imagination.

"This is amazing…" I muttered to Viktor. He ran his right foot across his left leg, seeming as if he wanted to remove something.

"Why yes…" I could feel the smile on his face. "But um," he began, walking over to me as he did in the field.

"What is it, something wrong?" I asked him, my arms at my sides. Our feet were touching, as he looked down at them. "I need you to do something for me, Yuuri."

"Which is?" I looked at him, feeling the wind ride through my legs and back. Something shivered down the sides of my stomach. My toes tensed on the ground.

Viktor placed his nose by my ear "Just close your eyes," as he stroked his three fingers across my face.

I felt my left foot just move back a little.

"Viktor, what are you doing?" my nose edging by his ear, whispering into it.

"You'll be alright…" he soothed, his fingers touching my eyelids. He closed them with ease. Judging by how the rocks crumbled and crushed to the movement of his feet, I could tell he was backing away.

"What do you mean?" I was curious as I was just puzzled. I cracked one eye open and saw Viktor lift an arrow above his navel. I found my body walk forward to him. His body fell down clockwise into the chasm, his long hair rising up like a viper.

"Viktor – NO!" my foot leaned over the edge. I went down into the chasm after him. I wanted to save him. My hair was whipped back, then my chest hit something, and I was thrown over something hard and the last I saw, was my arm falling beside me.

I then opened my eyes. I was in a room with a glass panel on the side. My body ached like hell. I found several bruises littered around my arms and legs. Someone in a plastic gown appeared, touching my chest and another appeared, examining my eyes. I questioned where Viktor was. A single tear slipped out of my eye as my cheeks burned like hot pans.

I didn't want to be alone.

Viktor was still alive.

I learned while I was in a larger room, lying on a gurney. A blanket was over my lap, as I was talking to my mother. I looked to the side and I saw my partner lying on another gurney, his chest lifting up and down.

He turned his head and saw me. I lifted my own hand to wave at him, and he broke out with a smile. I reached out to him, wanting to touch him.

Once we were both allowed to stand up from the gurneys, I walked up to him. He was standing in the middle, where he wanted to meet me.

"I'm so sorry, love," he said in my ear.

I touched his back. "I know you want to leave, but taking that route is not the way to leave."

"If you hadn't pointed out that rock to rest upon, then we would've been buried in the snow," Viktor whispered in my ear.

I wanted to hang onto him.

Forever.


End file.
